The city of the damned
by Queen-of-the-Damned15
Summary: This story isnt based on anything its just something that i wrote in school. This is a vampire story so if you dont like vampires then this story isnt for you. Rated 'R' for language


**I dont own any of the characters but Layla. Anne Rice owns the rest and I make no money off this fan fic so please dont sue me!!!**

**Characters:**

**Lestat**

**Layla**

**Armand**

**Vittorio**

**Jesse**

**David**

**Marius**

**------------------**

Lestat had me pinned to the wall. I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

_"Ask for it, Layla, and you will be able to life forever."_ Lestat said. I could now feel his lips on the top of my breast.

_"No."_ i replied trying to push him away but I couldn't make him move an inch.

_"Stubborn are we?"_ Lestat said. His hot, odorless breath make the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

_"No, not stubborn just mortal."_ He bit down my the top of my breast with all his might. I was losing all my energy, so I let my head to his shoulder. I let out a short but sweet moan. he stopped and laid me on the bed. He bit his own hand and put in to my mouth.

_"Drink."_ He said as his blood dripped into my opened mouth. The blood tasted so good as it ran down my throat. It was so thick and so warm. I grabbed his hand and brought it to my mouth. I licked all the blood away from the opening and began to suck on his hand. I could fell Lestat getting weaker but yet he wouldn't pull away. My mouth became locked around his wound. His blood was luscious and very sweet. He pulled his hand away from me and said 'stop.' His wound had disappeared and when i looked down at mine I saw that the bite was now only two small little scars.

_"Now, you must learn want and want not to do."_ Lestat said standing up and walking over to the window._ "You must learn how to stop when drinking blood you can never drink you vitims last drop of blood or you will have deadly conscious. Also you must sleep from sun rise to sun sat otherwise you will have deadly conscious."_ He said without even looking at me. I got up and walked over to the window and stood behind him. I kissed his neck and ran my fingers down his chest but he pushed me away.

_"No, Its time for bed the sun will be rising soon."_ He said leading me to my coffin. He told me to take off my clothes and put on the ones that were in my coffin. He helped me open my coffin and saw the most beautiful clothes I have ever seen. Red dizzying red, I could never afford clothes this nice. I took off my clothes and threw them to the floor and put on my new red velvet cloak. I climbed into my coffin just as the sun was coming up over the hill.

-----

Sun Sat....

I opened my eyes soon after sun sat. I got out of my coffin to see that lestat had gone out without me. So i left the house alone and walked down the main street until i found a empty alley. I waited for someone to walk by and when that someone did i grabbed them and bit there neck and drank almost all their blood. And that lucky guy was one of the kids that fucked with me back in high school. You might be thinking well isnt that lucky of you to find someone that made fun of you in high school and that they were your first vitim but i really didnt plan on that happening but he was the first to walk by and he had the best blood i could ever imagine. Once i left the alley i could feel that someone was following me. I stopped and turned around to see who was following me but no one was there, but when i turned around i saw a handsome looking man. This man couldnt have been over the age of 25.

"_Your layla right?"_ He asked and i nodded. "_Lestats been going crazy!"_

"You know lestat?" I asked as he took me into his arms and flew back to Lestat house.

_"Yes i know lestat and as a manner of fact ive none him for a very long time. By the way I'm Armand."_ He said kissing my hand. I could fell his teeth on my skin but lestat came in and stopped him from biting me. Armand let go of my hand and Lestat walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

_"Where have you been?"_ He asked. I could tell that he was really mad or worryed or maybe both.

_"I was out hunting. I was hungry and i didnt know where you were so i went hunting."_ I replied.

**Okay thats it for now im tired so im going to sleep. Read and review please!! Thanks**

**-Brittany-**


End file.
